Service providers for communications devices generally require that the communications device have the proper credentials to access and enable use of services. The credentials securely and uniquely identify a subscription or account with the service provider and enable the communications device to access and use the services associated with the subscription. When the communications device is a mobile communications device, the service provider may be called a mobile network operator (MNO), and the services may include, for example, mobile voice calling, text messaging, or Internet data service.
The credentials may reside in a secure container called a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) or “SIM card.” The UICC may support the remote provisioning of credentials, in which case it may be called an eUICC or an eSIM. The credentials may be provisioned to the eUICC/eSIM when manufactured or may be provisioned to the eUICC/eSIM remotely while the eUICC/eSIM resides in the communications device.
A mobile operator can request that an eSIM profile be associated with a specific eUICC card. Every eUICC card has a permanent unique identifier called the eUICC ID (EID). The EID may be shared with the mobile operator when ordering a new subscription and associated eSIM profile. The mobile operator can link the profile to the EID.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.